Half Dead
by Ventus Hikari
Summary: saat aku terbangun, aku berada diruangan yang sangat dingin dan penuh mayat. ternyata, aku dalam kondisi half dead, sehingga dapat melihat reaper dan juga jiwa-jiwa yang bergentayangan... read and review?


**Author Note:** update! Lol, cerita ini terinspirasi oleh sebuah game: The World Ends With You. Ketika aku mendengar cerita tentang Joshua –yang katanya dapat melihat reaper saat masih hidup, aku langsung mendapatkan ide dadakan! XD

Enjoy the story and happy Halloween! Trick or treat! X3

**Half Dead**

Sekelompok orang yang membenciku mendadak membawaku kesuatu tempat, kesebuah tempat yang sangat sepi. Mereka memukulku dengan benda tumpul dan menendangku hingga aku memuntahkan darah segar. Seseorang dari mereka lalu memukul kepalaku dengan sangat kuat dan pandanganku langsung menjadi gelap...

Saat aku terbangun, aku merasa sangat kedinginan. Apakah aku berada di rumah sakit? Tetapi, mengapa tempat ini sangat gelap? Aku tidak bisa melihat apa pun.

Aku meraba-raba saat berjalan, aku meraba-raba di dinding, berharap menemukan pintu atau saklar untuk menyalakan lampu di ruangan ini. Syukurlah aku langsung menemukan saklar beberapa menit setelah aku meraba-raba. Saat lampu menyala, mataku menjadi sakit akibat silau.

Kubuka mataku perlahan-lahan dan aku terkejut bukan main, di ruangan ini terdapat begitu banyak mayat...

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!" Teriakku histeris melihat mayat-mayat itu.

Dimana aku sekarang! Apa yang terjadi disini!

"Kau terlihat sangat terkejut...," kata seorang lelaki berambut merah _spike_, dia menatapku dengan matanya yang hijau kebiruan.

"Si-siapa kau! Dimana ini! Dan apa yang terjadi disini!" Tanyaku dengan perasaan panik, takut, dan gemetaran.

Tiba-tiba pintu ruangan ini terbuka sebelum aku mendengar jawaban dari lelaki berambut merah itu. Seorang wanita dengan pakaian seperti seorang perawat berjalan masuk, dia terlihat kaget ketika melihatku hingga menjatuhkan papan tulis kecilnya.

Wanita itu lalu berteriak histeris dan berlari keluar, seakan-akan dia baru saja melihat hantu. Aku pun mencoba mengejarnya, tetapi gagal. Semua orang yang berada di luar ruangan tadi menatapku dengan wajah terkejut, seakan-akan aku ini hantu...

"Sora!" Kata seorang wanita yang sangat kukenal, ya, dia adalah _Mom_. Dia terlihat seperti habis menangis.

Bukan hanya _Mom_ yang memasang wajah 'aku tidak percaya dengan apa yang kulihat saat ini', _Dad_ juga memasang wajah yang sama, begitu juga teman-teman sekolahku yang lain.

"Apa... yang terjadi?" Tanyaku heran.

"Sora!" Teriak Mom yang langsung memelukku dengan sangat erat.

Seorang dokter datang dan terlihat terkejut juga melihatku. Mereka langsung membawaku keruang pemeriksaan tanpa seizin orang tuaku.

"Sungguh sulit dipercaya!" Teriak dokter itu dengan wajah takjub.

"Ke-kenapa?" Tanyaku terheran-heran.

Dokter-dokter yang sedang memeriksaku terlihat berdiskusi, tentang tubuhku yang kembali seperti normalnya. Jika kupikir-pikir, aku juga merasa heran, mengapa bekas luka pukulan di tubuh ini menghilang, ya? Apa mungkin aku koma selama beberapa hari makanya sudah sembuh? Tapi mengapa ruanganku tadi penuh dengan mayat-mayat dan sangat dingin?

"Hey, bisakah kalian jelaskan apa yang terjadi padaku?" Tanyaku bingung.

Maka mereka menjelaskan tentang kondisiku dan penjelasan mereka sungguh tidak masuk akal! Mereka bilang aku hidup kembali! Memangnya tadi aku mati! Aku pun marah dengan penjelasan mereka yang sangat tidak masuk akal sehat, tidak mungkin orang yang telah mati hidup kembali! Tidak mungkin...

Selagi mereka mencoba menyakinkanku, aku melihat pemuda berambut merah _spike_ tadi datang dan memasuki ruangan ini tanpa mengetuk...

"Hay," sapanya.

"Hay?" Balasku dengan wajah heran.

"Nak, kau bicara dengan siapa?" Tanya salah seorang dokter dengan heran.

"Dengan dia," jawabku sambil menunjuk lelaki berambut merah itu.

"Dia?" Tanya dokter tadi sambil membetulkan kacamatanya yang sedikit turun. "Tidak ada siapa-siapa di sana, Nak," katanya memberitahu.

Mulutku langsung menganga, dia bilang tidak ada siapa-siapa di tempat yang kutunjuk? Apakah mereka buta? Jelas-jelas lelaki berambut merah _spike_ itu masih ada di sampingku.

"Tapi, dia masih di sini!" Kataku sambil menunjuk lelaki berambut merah itu.

"Nak, kau pasti sangat lelah hingga berhalusinasi," kata dokter yang lain.

"Aku tidak berhalusinasi!" Teriakku dengan marah. "Hey, katakan sesuatu pada mereka!" Kataku sambil menatap lelaki berambut merah itu.

"Mereka tidak bisa mendengar dan juga melihatku," balas lelaki berambut merah itu.

Aku langsung _shock_ mendengarnya, apakah lelaki itu benar-benar tidak dapat dilihat oleh orang lain selain aku? Apakah aku benar-benar berhalusinasi?  
>Aku pun terpaksa berbohong bahwa aku sedang berhalusinasi, padahal aku benar-benar melihatnya...<p>

Aku di minta rawat inap selama beberapa hari di rumah sakit, dia, lelaki berambut merah bernama Axel –kami berkenalan secara sepihak saja, karena aku tidak bisa bicara dengannya selama dokter-dokter itu memeriksaku, dia terus mengikutiku kemana pun aku pergi. Terkadang aku melihat beberapa orang yang berjalan menembus dinding, muncul tiba-tiba dan membuatku kaget bukan main. Orang-orang di sekitarku menganggapku sedikit gila karena suka berteriak mendadak tanpa sebab yang jelas, padahal aku berteriak karena kaget dan mereka tidak bisa melihat apa yang membuatku kaget...

"Jadi, saat ini aku dalam kondisi _half dead_?" Tanyaku setelah mengobrol dengannya ketika tidak ada seorang pun di kamarku, kecuali mereka yang tidak terlihat oleh orang normal.

"Begitulah, setengah jiwamu berada pada reaper dan setengah jiwamu mencoba bertahan dalam tubuhmu. Maka dari itu kau dapat melihatku dan mereka yang telah meninggal," jelas Axel sambil menyandar di dinding.

"Lalu, apakah kau ini orang yang telah meninggal?" Tanyaku heran.

"Bukan, aku ini _R-E-A-P-E-R_,_ got it memorized_?" Katanya mengeja kata reaper, setelah itu dia menunjuk dahinya.

"Berarti, setengah jiwaku ada padamu?" Tanyaku dengan wajah shock.

"Tidak, ada pada _reaper_ lain," jawabnya. "Aku mendekatimu hanya ingin mengajarkanmu cara bertahan hidup. Mereka yang berstatus _half dead_ sepertimu memiliki kemampuan _physic_, begitu pula yang telah meninggal. Sayangnya, bagi yang sudah meninggal, kemampuan _physic_ itu tidak dapat menyerang orang yang masih hidup, hanya dapat menyerang _reaper_ yang ingin mengambil jiwa mereka atau pun menyerang jiwa lain yang gentayangan. Sedangkah _half dead_, mereka bisa menyerang jiwa yang gentayangan, _reaper_, mau pun yang masih hidup. Jiwa-jiwa yang masih gentayangan akan memburumu karena iri akan _half dead_ yang bisa melukai orang-orang yang masih hidup, sedangkan _reaper_ akan memburumu juga karena statusmu sebagai _half dead_ adalah pelanggaran bagi hukum yang berlaku di dunia kematian."

"Be-bearti, kau akan membunuhku!" Kataku dengan wajah ketakutan.

"Nah, aku tidak berniat membunuhmu karena suatu hal. Aku ingin kau bertahan hidup," jawabnya.

Entah mengapa, aku merasa dia mempunyai niat tertentu dengan membiarkanku hidup. Aku tidak tahu apakah harus bersyukur atau menyesalinya dibiarkan hidup olehnya...

Seminggu berlalu dan aku diperbolehkan untuk keluar rumah sakit meski para dokter masih ingin menelitiku yang hidup kembali setelah mati. Axel mengajarkan banyak hal padaku tentang kekuatan _physic_. Aku dapat mengontrol api, memunculkan es, memotong buah dengan angin, mengambil barang tanpa menyentuhnya, dan lain-lainnya.

Selama seminggu ini, beberapa kali aku diserang oleh jiwa-jiwa yang menghuni rumah sakit ini, Axel lebih banyak menolongku karena kemampuanku masih belum kukuasai secara sempurna.

Untuk sementara ini, aku belum bertemu _reaper_ lain selain Axel dan Axel tidak pernah meninggalkanku sedetik pun dari sisiku.

"Hey Axel, kau menginginkan sesuatu dariku?" Tanyaku ketika memasuki kamarku yang tidak berubah sedikit pun setelah aku masuk rumah sakit beberapa hari yang lalu.

"_Nothing_," jawabnya dengan senyum sinis.

"Bohong," kataku tidak percaya, aku yakin dia menyembunyikan sesuatu dariku. Tidak mungkin dia menolongku yang orang asing baginya tanpa mengharapkan sesuatu dariku…

Keesokkan harinya, aku kembali ke sekolah seperti normalnya...

"Hah…" Aku menghela napas saat berjalan menuju sekolah sambil menunduk. "Wah!" Teriakku kaget dan kesakitan saat aku tiba-tiba diserang oleh sebuah jiwa gentayangan saat berjalan.

"_Now_, Sora, sekarang cobalah kekuatanmu pada jiwa itu," kata Axel yang berada di sampingku seperti biasanya.

"Tapi banyak orang yang melihatku," kataku sambil menatap kesekelilingku.

"Maka kau akan mati dibunuhnya jika tidak melawan," kata Axel memperingatiku.

Dia benar, tapi aku tidak bisa menyerang jiwa yang tidak terlihat oleh orang normal di sini. Maka aku memutuskan untuk lari dan jiwa itu mengejarku...

"Kau tidak akan bisa lari darinya," kata Axel memberitahu.

"Aku bukan lari darinya, hanya memancingnya ke tempat yang tidak terdapat satu pun orang!" Jelasku sambil berlari.

Aku berbelok ke sebuah gedung kosong dan... Astaga! Begitu banyak jiwa gentayangan disini!

"_Jackpot_," kata Axel sambil bersiul.

Jiwa yang tadi mengejarku langsung menyerangku begitu aku berhenti berlari karena melihat begitu banyak jiwa gentayangan di depanku. _Okay, first battle_ku dengan jiwa-jiwa gentayangan, aku lebih banyak berlari sambil menghindari kobaran api, semburan es, sayatan angin yang tertuju padaku. Untungnya mereka tidak dapat mengontrol tubuhku dengan kekuatan _physic_ mereka. Sepertinya perlawananku akan kekuatan _physic_ mereka cukup baik, meski aku tetap mempunyai masalah dengan serangan mereka yang datang bertubi-tubi.

"_Oh yeah_, aku lupa memberitahukanmu satu hal," kata Axel sambil menghindari serangan yang tertuju padanya juga.

"Apa?" Tanyaku kesal karena sedang konsentrasi menghindari serangan _physic_ dari jiwa-jiwa itu dan dia mengganggu konsentrasiku.

"Karena mereka bisa terbang, maka kau juga bisa," jelasnya.

"Kenapa tidak bilang dari tadi!" Teriakku kesal. "Aaaaah!" Teriakku kaget ketika terkena api yang mendadak muncul di depanku.

Lenganku terluka karena kupakai sebagai pelindung. Salah satu jiwa itu lalu melemparkan reruntuhan tembok kearahku, aku panik dan bingung hendak berbuat apa...

"_Remember_, Sora, gunakan kekuatan _physic_mu~," kata Axel mengingatkan sambil berdiri di sampingku.

"Aku tahu...," kataku panik dan mencoba menggunakan kekuatan _physic_ku.

Aku membuat sebuah dinding angin di depanku dan menghalau semua benda-benda yang tertuju padaku. Aku menghela napas lega melihat tidak pun benda yang mengenaiku...

Mendadak, semua jiwa-jiwa itu berhenti menyerangku dan menghilang tanpa sebab. Apa yang terjadi? Apakah mereka takut setelah aku dapat menggunakan kekuatau _physic_ku?

"Uh-oh!" Axel terlihat waspada melihat jiwa-jiwa itu menghilang.

"Ada apa?" Tanyaku heran.

Sebelum Axel menjawabnya, muncul seorang pemuda _blond_ yang amat sangat mirip denganku, aku merasa seperti melihat ke cermin saja...

"Axel, _what the heck are doing just now_?" Tanya pemuda blond itu dengan tatapan tajam.

"..." Axel terdiam sambil menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"Kau tahu ini adalah pelanggaran, bukan? Kau seharusnya membunuhnya, bukan menolongnya," kata pemuda _blond_ itu dengan dingin.

"Aku tidak bisa, Roxas," jawab Axel.

"Maka aku yang akan membunuhnya!" Teriak pemuda _blond_ bernama Roxas itu.  
>Tiba-tiba aku merasa sesak, seakan-akan ada yang mencekikku dengan kuat.<p>

"Ugh!" Rintihku kesakitan sambil memegangi leherku yang terasa tercekik.

Axel lalu menyerang Roxas dan cekikkan itu menghilang. Axel lalu membawaku kabur, meninggalkan Roxas yang terkepung oleh api yang dikendalikan oleh Axel.

"Si-siapa tadi?" Kataku dengan wajah pucat.

"Dia Roxas, seorang _reaper_ juga, sama sepertiku," jelas Axel.

"Apakah dia datang untuk membunuhku?" Tanyaku cemas.

"Bisa dikatakan begitu," jawab Axel. "sebaiknya kau meingkatkan kewaspadaanmu."

Semenjak itu, aku selalu waspada dan memilih jalan yang aman dari jiwa gentayangan, juga menghindari _reaper_ sebisaku. Kata Axel, _reaper_ tidak dapat mati, selama dirinya yang lain sebagai manusia normal masih hidup. Jika dirinya yang lain meninggal, maka _reaper_ itu juga akan mati. Tapi mereka tidak sepenuhnya mati, mereka akan terlahir kembali, _reaper_ itu akan terlahir sebagai manusia, dan dirinya yang lain akan menggantikannya sebagai _reaper_. Jadi seperti bertukar kehidupan saja, begitu kata Axel.

Aku bertemu lagi dengan orang-orang yang menyerangku hingga aku meninggal ketika aku pulang sekolah, kurasa mereka ingin menganiayaku lagi...

"Kau akan membalas perbuatan mereka?" Tanya Axel sambil menatapiku yang dikelilingi oleh orang-orang jahat.

Axel benar, sekarang aku bisa membalas perbuatan mereka dengan kekuatan _physic_ku. Tapi...

Begitu salah satu dari mereka mencoba memukulku, kubuat pukulan mereka meleset dan tidak mengenaiku. Kubuat pukulan mereka mengenai temannya sendiri sehingga mereka berakhir saling menyerang teman sendiri dan melupakanku. Aku tahu ini salah, tapi ini adalah pelajaran untuk mereka agar mereka sadar akan sakitnya pukulan mereka dan membuat mereka berhenti melukai orang lain lagi. Semoga mereka berhenti melukai orang lain lagi…

Belakangan ini aku kesulitan tidur, aku tidak merasa ngantuk dan lelah meski tidak tidur. Axel bilang ini adalah efek samping sebagai _half dead_.

"Jadi, jika aku mendapatkan jiwaku kembali, maka aku akan kembali normal lagi meski kehilangan kemampuan _physic_ku?" Tanyaku sambil memecahkan kesunyian malam.

"Ya," jawabnya.

"Kira-kira siapa ya yang memegang setengah jiwaku?" Tanyaku sambil menatap keluar jendela, aku dapat melihat jiwa-jiwa yang gentayangan di luar.

"Yang pasti, jiwamu dipegang oleh _reaper_," jawab Axel.

"Aku ingin hidup normal saja..." Aku melamun sambil menatap keluar jendela, menjadi 'orang yang tidak normal' itu tidak enak, aku dapat melihat sesuatu yang seharusnya tidak bisa kulihat...

"Sora, kita harus pergi dari sini," kata Axel mendadak dan membuatku bingung.

"Mengapa?" Tanyaku sambil menaikkan sebelah alisku.

"_Reaper_, mereka menemukan tempat tinggalmu, aku dapat merasakan kehadiran mereka," jawab Axel.

"_What_! Bagaimana itu bisa terjadi!" Kataku sambil turun dari tempat tidurku.

"Kurasa mereka mengawasi kita," jawab Axel sambil menatapku. "_Let's go_," ajaknya sambil membuka jendela kamarku.

"Kita keluar dari jendela!" Kataku dengan wajah tercengang. "Mengapa tidak lewat pintu saja?" Tanyaku sambil menunjuk pintu kamarku.

"Karena itu akan memakan waktu, ayo," katanya sambil menarik tanganku dengan kekuatan _physic_nya.

"Wah!" Teriakku kaget ketika ditarik kearah jendela.

Kami berdua keluar ke halaman belakang rumahku, untungnya jiwa-jiwa yang berkeliaran di rumahku tidak menyerangku dan mereka ikut lari karena merasakan kedatang _reaper_ selain Axel. Tiba-tiba petir menyambar turun dan nyaris mengenaiku jika Axel tidak mendorongku. Aku melihat dua orang _reaper_ berada di depan kami, salah seorang _reaper_ itu adalah Roxas, seorang lagi yang tidak kukenal memiliki rambut pink dengan sebuah sabit raksasa berwarna pink.

_Reaper_ berambut pink itu lalu menyerang Axel dan membawanya menjauh dariku. Roxas lalu menggunakan kekuatan _physic_nya, dia menarik tubuhku mendekatinya dan dapat kurasakan kakiku mengkaku dan dingin. Rasa kaku dan dingin itu mulai menjalar semakin keatas dan mulai mengenai tubuhku...

"_Don't_! Roxas!" Teriak Axel yang telah melumpuhkan _reaper_ lain, padahal baru beberapa menit dia diserang. "Dia juga dirimu!" Teriaknya.

"_I know_," balas Roxas dengan dingin. "Tapi aku tidak punya pilihan, Axel. Kau atau aku yang mati, dan jawabannya adalah aku. Ini salahmu karena mengambil keputusan yang salah..." Roxas terlihat sangat sedih saat mengatakannya.

"Roxas..." Axel kehilangan kata-kata.

"Seharusnya aku mati beberapa hari lalu, ketika dia juga mati. Tetapi kau melanggar aturan, kau mengambil jiwanya dan mengembalikan sebagian jiwanya." Roxas terlihat memperkuat kekuatan _physic_nya dan membuat es yang membekukan tubuhku ini semakin dingin dan keras.

"Aaaaaah!" Teriakku kesakitan, seluruh tubuhku terasa mati rasa dan membeku.

"Roxas!" Axel lalu mencoba menghentikan Roxas.

Muncul api di sekelilingku dan berusaha mencairkan es yang membekukan tubuhku. Sayangnya, ketika Axel berusaha menolongku, Roxas menyerang dan melumpuhkan Axel.

"_I'm sorry_, Axel, tapi ini demi kebaikkanmu. Aku tidak ingin kau dimusnahkan, ini adalah pilihan terbaik." Roxas menatap Axel saat mengatakannya.

Aku merasa sangat kedinginan dan mengantuk, mungkinkah sebentar lagi aku akan mati? Di dalam es yang membekukan diriku ini? Tiba-tiba aku mengingat sesuatu, sebuah memori, tapi bukan milikku.

_Axel terlihat berjalan mendekati Roxas yang merintih kesakitan, dia terlihat sangat menderita..._

_"Roxas, you okay?" Tanya Axel cemas._

_"Yeah," jawab Roxas dengan lemah._

_"Apakah kau merasa sakit lagi karena dia dianiaya?" Tanya Axel cemas._

_Roxas hanya mengangguk pelan. "Sebentar lagi dia akan meninggal, begitu juga aku."_

_"..." Axel terdiam sejenak setelah mendengarnya. "Aku akan mencoba menyelamatkanmu."_

_"Jangan bodoh, Axel! Itu melanggar peraturan! Kau bisa dimusnahkan!" Kata Roxas memperingati._

_"Sepanjang kau dan dia hidup, kalian selalu merasakan siksaan, Roxas. Apakah kalian mau mati sia-sia hanya karena ketidak berdayaan kalian?" Tanya Axel dengan sedih._

_"...itu adalah peraturan, Axel, kita tidak dapat mengubah takdir hidup," jelas Roxas sambil memalingkan muka._

_"Kau salah! Aku akan membuktikannya!" Axel terlihat berjalan pergi meninggalkan Roxas._

_"Sebaiknya kau tidak berbuat hal bodoh, Axel," kata Roxas sambil menatapnya._

_Roxas terlihat bersiap-siap menerima kematiannya ketika melihatku hendak meninggal. Ketika tubuhnya menghilang sebagian, mendadak tubuhnya kembali utuh dan normal. Dia dapat merasakan bahwa seseorang mengambil jiwa dirinya yang lain._

_"Axel...," kata Roxas dengan dahi yang mengkerut._

_"Kau mempunyai dua pilihan, membunuh dirimu yang lain agar kesalahan Axel diampuni atau memusnahkan Axel dan kau dan dirimu yang lain tetap dapat hidup." Penegak hukum reaper memberi dua pilihan pada Roxas._

_"Aku memilih untuk membunuh diriku yang lain," jawab Roxas._

"Axel, meski aku mati, aku tetap akan hidup lagi, sebagai manusia. _Let's meet again in the next life_," Roxas tersenyum sedih saat mengatakannya.

"_Silly, just because you have a next life_. Aku masih harus menunggu untuk bisa berada di kehidupan berikutnya," balas Axel dengan lemah, dia memalingkan mukanya dan aku dapat merasakan kesedihan dibalik kata-katanya.

Kulihat tubuh Roxas menghilang, bersamaan semakin menipisnya kesadaranku.  
>Semua menjadi gelap, aku tidak bisa melihat apa-apa lagi. Sangat sunyi...<p>

"Hey, Axel..." Seseorang menepuk bahuku saat memanggilku. "...kau diminta untuk melatih _reaper_ baru. Dia sedang menunggu di tempat kelahiran _reaper_ baru," jelas seorang lelaki berambut pink _spike_ yang membawa sabit raksasa berwarna pink.

"_Okay, thanks_ atas pemberitahuannya, Marluxia," balasku.

"Pastikan kali ini kau tidak melanggar peraturan lagi," kata Marluxia mengingatkan.

"_Okay,okay_, kau tidak perlu mengingatkanku lagi," kataku sambil menghela napas.

Aku memasuki ruangan tempat kelahiran _reaper_ baru dengan wajah tersenyum. Kuyakin dia lahir untuk menggantikan Roxas...

Seorang pemuda _brunette_ _spike_ yang amat sangat mirip dengan sahabatku, Roxas, berdiri dengan wajah yang tersenyum lebar.

"_Nice to meet you_, namaku Sora," kata pemuda _brunette_ itu.

Ya, dia adalah pengganti Roxas yang saat ini telah terlahir kembali sebagai manusia. Suatu saat, aku akan menemuimu juga, Roxas, tapi aku harus mengurus dirimu yang lain dulu...

_See you again, in the next life_, Roxas...

_**END**_

**Auhtor Note: **hue~ aku teringat akan Roxas dan Axel saat mengerjakan cerita ini! Hum, ini happy ending/normal ending/sad ending, ya? –ni author juga bingung—XD  
>so, any review? :D<p> 


End file.
